Assassin's Creed: The Kingdom
by AltairEzioConnorAveline
Summary: tells the story of an assassin who tried to restore the glory of an empire that was hit by the problems caused by the death of the king by his own son to seize the throne
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

He ran to the guards,

Stab.

Another guards,

Slash.

He drew his blade,

Scream.

He open the palace's door and running in.

"Your Majesty, you should leave now!" He speaks to a man sitting on a big bench. Throne exactly.

"No." A simple answer.

"But your life is in danger now! if you don't leave, you'll gotta be killed!"

"If I must die now, let it be my fate." His Majesty saids.

The assassin stood in silent. If his King has already said so, what else he can do?

Suddenly the door slam open, and a man come inside the palace.

"You should run now, hide! When we fall, your descendant arise." said the King.

The assassin nodded, and ran away through the back door.

"So, we're meet again, Ken Arok." the man says.

"Anusapati! How dare you call your father with his name!" shouted the King.

"You're not my father!" replied Anusapati.

"I adopted you!"

"I will never have a father like you. It was you who has killed my REAL father!"

"Tunggul Ametung dies because of his own greed!"

"No! He dies because YOU kill him!"

The King cannot say anything else, Anusapati is known for his stubborness. There is no need to arguing anymore.

"If you want to kill me, do it now."

"With pleasure." said Anusapati, his voice a victorious one.

"And by the way..." He pick something from his back and showing it. It is a hilt-less golden Keris with some golden sparks emitted from it. "Next time..." He pointed the Keris to King Ken Arok.

"Keep your toys secret!"

He shots.

A light from the point of the Keris, like a laser, killed Ken Arok. He sat without energy to raise his head. His eyes wide, stared at nothing. A small red stain spreads from his chest armour.

At the same time Anusapati also feels an extreme pain in his hand. A red mark of a blister appear from his hand.

"What will we do now, Master?" ask Anusapati's guards.

"Prepare the ceremony, and welcome to your new King." He said.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Arrive and Depart

A year... it's been a long time, he walks slowly with a staff in his left hand to a village nearby, a village of which he called home earlier. His horse snorting a bit, feeling thirst perhaps.

He entered the village, and soon he recognized something: every eyes pointing at him, makes him feel blamed. _For what?_ He asked himself.

He walks to a stable boy next to him, and ordered him to takes his horse.

"Can you give my horse a drink? Maybe she feel thirsty." He asked the stable boy.

The boy didn't answered, but nodded a little. "Are you an assassin?" the stable boy asked.

_A simple question_. "Of course yes, why?" He answered.

Suddenly he knows that he made a wrong answer. every eyes stared at him looks digusted to him. _What's wrong? _He asked himself. Again.

"So, there is an assassin in this village?" Ask someone from the distant.

"Yes. Why?" He answered.

"No one can get past through this village without first tasting my blade, especially for a foreigner."

_A foreigner? _"You misunderstand, I'm from this vil..."

A slash of a sword blinking, and the assassin defended the attack with his right hand. A blade appears from his bracer. The sword continues to stab and slash, trying to find a gap through his guard. The assassin danced with his blade and finally find a way to stab through the attacker's chest mail. Stab.

The attacker fell, but not died. He smiled a bit.

"Well, that move can only be done by a true assassin, and he must be my best friend." He said.

"So tell me who's your best friend is." Said the assassin.

"He was named Airlangga Dharmawangsa, or else?"

Airlangga laughing, grab the attacker's hand and helped him to get up.

"Long time no see, Arya." Airlangga saids.

"You've changed, in appearance." Said Arya.

They both hugs each other, the best friend separated by time now met again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The New Regime

"So the King died?" Ask Airlangga.

"Yes. And then everything changes. Everything." Replied Arya.

"What's the matter?"

"The new King, Anusapati, has ordered the Royal Guards to kill every assassins they found. as we might cause threat to the Kingdom's 'safety'." Arya explains.

"Hhhmm... So how about the survivors?"

"Some of us blending with peoples, some of us still working undercover, and the rest quit."

"Hhmm.. None of them became a traitor, right?"

"No, absolutely not, we put our loyalty to the previous king, and since the leadership of the assassins has recently changes, we keep our loyalty to him."

The two has arrived at the front of a building. Much more like an inn.

"Well who is he?" ask Airlangga.

"You soon will know."

"Dont make me curious, you know i hate it."

The two assassins laughing together, and entering the inn.

"Welcome home, my son." said an old man inside the inn.


End file.
